


when the light goes out

by hisa (hisaseo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, a brief mentions of yutae, but just a little bit, but not really brief tho, i guess, i'm sorry as i'm not good at writing kissing scene :(, johndo roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaseo/pseuds/hisa
Summary: It starts with a light out, turns into a discussion, and ends up with something that Doyoung would never imagine happen. This is probably the most memorable light out incident that he would remember for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: johndofest - round one





	when the light goes out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm so glad I'm finally able to finish this after my mood going through a lot of ups and downs. Anyway, thank you mods for being patient enough to accommodate everything up until the end (especially after I made a lot of mess here and there)! And for the prompter, I hope I'm doing justice for your prompt (that I change maybe not just a little bit) and I'm really sorry in advance if it doesn't meet your expectation T^T Please enjoy your little reading time ;) And since English is not my first language, I hope my grammatical mistakes doesn't put you off :')
> 
> prompt #38: ridiculous as it sounds, doyoung has never quite been able to shake off his childhood fear of the dark. it doesn't really matter, until one day the power goes out in his apartment during a thunderstorm. thankfully, johnny is there to comfort him.

There's no place like home. There's no place that can give you the amount of warmness just as much as how your blanket wraps your whole body, or as much as newly made hot chocolate in the middle of winter. There's no place who can amount to the cozy feeling a home can give to people, though a lot of cafés and restaurant has claimed to do so. Nothing can compare to the familiar feelings of a house. Not your frequently visited coffee shop down the street. Also, not the home of your friends whose mom is more open and friendly towards you.

At least, that is what Doyoung has believed ever since he was in high school, where he would long to go home more after all the packed schedule the whole day. Home has been a place for him to recharge, fueling his energy by lying on his bed and do whatever he wants. Watching a movie, reading the Dan Brown novel he tries to read, or simply letting his mind wander to his imagination, a land where all of the impossible scenario is playing. It triggers Doyoung's mom to worry, afraid, almost terrified if his son will soon turn to be a professional homebody. Or the most extreme case: being a hikikomori.

Doyoung laughed at that, of course. He still had desire to communicate with people, discussing about his lab project or the most talked gossip in his school, and blabbering about nonsense. So, he assured Mrs. Kim, telling her that all of the consporacy theory she had heard from him was 100% told by his friend, and he still wanted to delivered some to his beloved mother. Which fortunately, eased her worry and anxiety in an instant.

Little did she know, though, now Doyoung probably is slowly stepping into what was on his mother's mind years ago. As he rarely stepped outside of the dorm for unnecessary events. Why should he get his ass out of this cozy and warm room to meet the blowing cold winter wind when he could ask his roommate, who's way more extroverted and active than him, to do the small errand? Making yourself as small as you could while wraping thick blanket all over your body sounds more enjoyable than paying for the snacks you take from the convenience store's aisles. Again, there's no place like home, that can be a shelter from a cold winter wind so one's can't catch a cold that easily.

Doyoung rest his back on the white wall, on his already stood up pillow to soften the place he lays on. A glass of freshly made hot chocolate has already sitting on a small table beside's his bed, smoke floating above the hot chocolate-y sweet surface. His hands hold a thick book, a Dan Brown novel, feeling his head almost explodes as he tries to connect every dot scattered throughout the chapters. But no, he has no detective brains, he has no analysis ability whatsoever, he only has curiousity to keep him reading the thick novel though he has thought of giving up. Through the earphone he hangs on one of his ears, a classical music pieces rings through his ears, soothing, giving easement to Doyoung's heart, preventing him to curse Dan Brown for making such a difficult puzzle to solve.

Once in a while, Doyoung's hand will reach the glass holder, bringing up closer to his lips. He doesn't avert his gaze from every sentence written on the book, but he's busy blowing at the hot surface of his drink. One, two, and three blows, Doyoung takes a quick sip after thinking the chocolate has been cooled down a little. But still, his tongue is burned, the drink is still too hot to be tasted. Fortunately enough, it's not as hurt as one experience he had at middle school.

Yes, home slash dorm where he stays in right now is the best place to be for now.

A clack sounds alarms Doyoung, jolts him and forces him to stop his reading for a while. After hours of staring into the paper, Doyoung's eyes finally sees something other than words, as he glances over the dorm's door and turned doorknob. Slowly, the door's wide open, only to reveal an extremely familiar figures standing behind the doors. Eyes drop, face's not beaming as when he left earlier. Practically dragging his own feet, the guy walks in and closes the door behind him to presses his back on the wooden door.

"How is the discussion?" Doyoung moves the bookmark in between the pages he's reading, deciding to put the novel away now that his roommate is back to the room. He opens the drawer, to most top one, and carefully putting the thick book inside before closing it.

A sigh with implied frustration and stress slips out from Johnny's lips, then he groans. "Yuta really has head as hard as rock," is the first complains Doyoung has heard from the guy today.

"I've told you, okay?" Doyoung says, slurping a gulp of hot chocolate into his mouth. Once again, tongue's burnt.

"I thought I still can get my ideas through his thick skull," Johnny feels his legs is almost failing. The energy he gets from dinner before the two hours not finished discussion happens has left his body. Along with all the arguments he has with Yuta earlier. "Turns out it's worse than I thought it would be."

A chuckle escape from Doyoung's mouth. "Now you know how frustrated I am that time," he claims, feeling sorry for Johnny needing to get through the same hurdle as him.

"Karma really is a bitch, isn't it?" Johnny lets out a laugh, a painful one, feeling sorry for himself for everything he has done up until now.

"Yeah," Doyoung nods, "it is."

"But on the way here, I was thinking about something great," Johnny invites himself to Doyoung's bed, sitting on it as if he's the original owner, as if the bed opposite him isn't the real one.

"And that is?" Doyoung's arched his eyebrow, giving him a questioning gaze, and a confused wrinkled forehead.

"Bribing Taeyong," the tall guy proudly claims, proudly smiles, proudly happy about his own suggestion. Well, more of a smug smile rather than proud. "Like... Taeyong just needs to persuade him once and Yuta grants it in a second. He's so _hopeless_ when it comes to his boyfriend, I swear."

Doyoung folds his knees, hugs it close to his body by his hands, chin resting on top of it. He doesn't forget to tighten the blanket wrapped around him. "But can you, though?" he asks out of curiousity.

"Can what?"

"Bribing Taeyong."

The other falls quiet, eyes sheepishly looking at the wall before him, head is tilted to his side. Which Doyoung finds quiet amusing, as if he's looking at a curious big puppy on his bed.

"I don't know," Johnny turns his whole body to face Doyoung, eyes meet in the air. Now, it's only Johnny's right leg that left from the bed, letting his barefoot to touch the cold floor. "And I don't feel like thinking again."

"Has your brain given up already?" Doyoung giggles.

"Yes, and I need some encouragement words from my beloved roommate now," Johnny shifts his position, his whole-body now's on Doyoung's bed, sitting idly close to Doyoung. "And pats in the head."

It's a sudden move that surprise the bed owner, proceeding to move to give some space for Johnny to sit beside him. Doyoung doesn't fully understand as to why Johnny needs to sit where he is now, a little bit too close to him. Is he cold? Is it a subtle sign from Johnny, signalling Doyoung that he wants to share blanket with him? Or is it just Johnny being naturally clingy like he usually does to people and him, especially?

"What are you? A five years old?" Doyoung replies.

"A man in early twenties also needs words of encouragement, Doyoung."

"Yeah, but not pats on the head."

"It's just a pat. It doesn't harm you, I promise."

All that Doyoung can do is sighing. A little bit hesitant, Doyoung lets his hand to get out from the blanket, stretches it out towards the top of his roommate's head. A little bit hesitant, so Doyoung stops in the middle of the air. He needs some moments to think, to calm himself and the storm that is happening inside his chest. Before, finally, he can feel every strands of Johnny's hair on his skin.

A pat. Two pats. And three.

"Good job," is the only words that proceeds to come out from Doyoung's mouth. His brain is to busy to remember the feeling of the other guy's hair, storing it deep down in his memory. Because no one—not him, not his brain, and not his heart—knows when will this opportunity come for the second time.

To be quite honest, Doyoung isn't a guy who's used to any kind of skinship. Especially something further than a handshake and some poking to get someone's attention. Maybe it's due to him rarely got a hug after he was older than 6, let alone a loving kiss his friend's mother would love to shower. Maybe it's due to him watching his brother rarely do any skinship with anyone. Maybe it's due to him watching his friends rejected any kind of affections coming their ways passionately. Maybe it was all of the factors above combined. Skinship is beyond his imagination.

But then, a lot of things changes when he finally lives by himself in his college dorm, most notably after he's rooming with Johnny at the beginning of the year.

Johnny is charming and good looking, that was Doyoung's first impression of his very first roommate. The taller guy has been emitting the friendly and sociable friend aura from the first time they met inside this room when Doyoung just arrived to the dorm. At the back of his head, Doyoung can remember exactly how's Johnny's first greeting has too much excitement to Doyoung's liking. Raised up speaking tones, gentle and friendly smile that is plestered on his face, widened eyes expressing his delightment of the arrival of his roommate, everything is as clear as summer day's sky in Doyoung's memory.

But it never feels tiring whenever Doyoung is with Johnny, it doesn't feel the same as when he was with his friends back in high school. Johnny is laid back, too, often stays on his bed while playing with his laptop, or just reading a sport magazine he borrows from Jaehyun. He stays inside to dorm more often than Doyoung thought he would be. Yeah, he had this vision of Johnny dragging him out of the room occasionally to socialize, like how his mom sometimes suggests him to.

But no, he's not.

And it's only a matter of times for Doyoung to start open up, talk about himself a bit more every day, and develop his feelings for his roommate into something more than friendship. To think a guy like Doyoung who only feels the warm of a hug at least once a year on his birthday to yearn it from Johnny everyday just for a couple of seconds is ridiculous for the guy himself. But it's there. It's felt. And Doyoung admits the presence of this different feeling from an ordinary friendship.

And now, the real question that should be asked is how about Johnny? Is he feeling the same? Does he also have a crush on Doyoung? Would he be weirded out by Doyoung's confession one day, if he ever had a courage to? Are they going to be best friends after the confession, or stray away and being strangers again? Doyoung doesn't dare to think Johnny will ever reciprocate his feeling, thinking of it as a luxury item he shouldn't even dream of.

"Oh. And by the way—"

Johnny doesn't get to finish his sentences, surprises of the sudden lack of light inside their room. The room becomes pitched black in a split second without any warning. Their eyes turn blind. No one can tell which is which anymore. Johnny can't even see if Doyoung is still besides him or not. Everything isn't visible. The dark room suddenly feels heavy, too cold, too closed.

The sudden light out taken its toll on Doyoung the most. The boy tries to widened his eyes as much as he could, but there's still nothing in sight except for the already turned black room. His brain decides to play with his mind, creating lots of scenario inside his head into thinking there's something invisible beyond his vision that ready to jumps into his face anytime. Basically anything, anything that terrifies Doyoung. He shivers, hands visibly shaking—well, it's not because of the light out, though—, teeth are sinking into the skin of his lower lips, eyes wavering, heart beats uncontrollably fast.

"Doyoung, are you okay? You're too quiet?"

Ah. Right. What should Doyoung tell to Johnny? Should he just tell Johnny he doesn't like a complete darkness like the one's happening now? Or should he just said he's tired or sleepy and wants to sleep? Or keep quiet, so Johnny won't hear his voice shaking, or him slips his tongue and embarrassing himself? He never told anyone, even to Johnny, about this fear of his.

"Doyoung?"

But the voice calling out to him eases his heart a little bit, for a while. At the very least, Doyoung knows that Johnny is still sitting beside him, his voice strengtening his presence.

Doyoung's eyes slowly adjust themselves to the darkness, as he can sense a vague image before him as his cupboard. He blinks his eyes in rapid, hoping to get a clearer image of everything around him. He stops, though, when he feels something touching his hands. A soft touch, as if it's hesitant, afraid of what it's touching isn't Doyoung's hand. To Doyoung's surprise, though, a big hand suddenly slips under his hands, palm meets palm, entertwining their fingers together. It doesn't take long for Doyoung to respond, also fills the big hand's gap between every finger with his, holding it tight.

"Damn, you're shivering? Are you afraid of the dark?"

In his mind, Doyoung can imagine Johnny turns his head to see him, trying to look into his eyes. So Doyoung matches his action with his imagination, turning his head to meet Johnny's face. Doyoung can feel it, he can feel Johnny's face is really looking his way. There's a really fuzzy image before him, and Doyoung wants to believe it as Johnny.

He nods, at first, but then realizes immediately that they're in the middle of darkness. Though Johnny probably can sense it, but it's not enough. "Well, yeah."

"Why do you never tell me about it?"

There's a subtle of worry hinted on Johnny's tone while asking about it. It's a really small thing that people tend to ignore, but Doyoung appreciate it a lot. At least, there's a space in Johnny's mind, though it may just a tiny bit of it, that worries about him.

"Isn't it weird to tell someone your fear abruptly?" Doyoung replies, controlling his voice and words not to crack or slips.

"Right. It is," the other responds.

"Right?"

"But don't make me clueless about it. I could bring one of the emergency lamps in my house here if I knew about it earlier."

The hold is getting tighter when Johnny recites the sentences, clenches Doyoung's heart in result. How can he be friends and roommate as this guy beside him?

"I don't know how to bring it up, sorry," Doyoung apologizes, following Johnny's lead to hold his hand tighter. This way, he knows that Johnny still lingers where he is, staying on his side.

Out of nowhere, Doyoung sense something is crossing his face, followed by a big hand resting on the other side of his face. It leads Doyoung's head to tilt and land on something hard. Too bad, the hand uses too much power so instead of landing safely, the temple of Doyoung's head bumps into something that he believes is Johnny's shoulder.

"Ouch," Doyoung softly groans, rubbing the place that bumps Johnny's shoulder.

"Sorry. Did it hurt?" the taller guy asks in concern. "I used too much power... I guess?"

"And too fast," Doyoung adds, as he leans his head to properly rest on the broad shoulder, "you don't need to hurry."

"Sorry," once again, Johnny apologizes, almost inaudible to Doyoung. Gladly, when one's one sense becomes numb, the other sense will somehow get stronger. And so is Doyoung's hearing.

"You don't need to apologize, you know?" Doyoung's thumb is circling on the back of the other guys's hand. Unintentionally. "It doesn't make me feel at ease."

In the middle of silence, for a brief moment, Doyoung can feel weight on to on his head. It is probably Johnny's head resting on his head.

"So, what could I do? Should I sing for you?" A giggle heard, ringing on Doyoung's ear, calming him yet also excite him. His heart still beats rapidly, but it's for another reason.

"If I can humbly request," Doyoung pauses, adjusting his head to lean more comfortably, "please don't sing All I Want for Christmas is You."

"Why though? It's an anthem of christmas, Doyoung. And it is practically days before christmas," the other guy protests in result, for he is ready to imitate Mariah Carey at the beginning of the song.

"You've played that song for a whole two weeks every morning and I'm kind of sick of it at this point," Doyoung doesn't want to lose.

"Says someone who plays "The Theory of Everything" once every week this year," Johnny argues.

"Hey," Doyoung feels exposed, but then, he doesn't like to lose, "you can see something from it!"

The weight on Doyoung's head suddenly gone. But he senses Johnny staring at him.

"Is it about how Stephen Hawking can get up from his fall and still spreads what he knows about universe to everyone?"

"That and..." Doyoung pauses, "there's no perfect love story in this world."

A moment of silence fills the room. The cold wind seems to break through the gaps present, biting on Doyoung's exposed skin, especially his face. The atmosphere surrounding them doesn't feel light, nor it is heavy. Despite how abruptly Doyoung shifts the topic into something a bit deeper for the guy himself.

"I don't expect you to go down with this topic, I'm rather surprised," a low giggle followed the sentences from Johnny's mouth. "Why do you think of that?"

Doyoung doesn't give the answer in a heartbeat, but he's pretty excited. Somehow, the thought of Johnny who will listen to every word his said without any judgement—like how he did it when Doyoung told him about his fear of dark, as he just realized now—is getting him eager to share what he thought.

"Because even marrying someone you love sometimes doesn't guarantee you to live happily ever after. There is still a possibility of people falling out of love and leaves you in the end."

"But not all people do that. You still need to have a bit of hope in love."

"I want to," Doyoung responds, almost immediately, almost in a heartbeat, "but I don't think I can be positive about it now."

"Why? Mind to share it with me?" Johnny, once again, tightens his hold, as if delivering message through their hands that he will listen to all of things that Doyoung wants to say.

And Doyoung gets the message, clearly, accepting it. "I'm always afraid every time I imagine myself being in relationship with a certain someone. I feel like... I'm not good enough for him? Something like that. And I can't help but thinking if we were to be in relationship, will the other party leaves when he found someone that suits him more? And I sometimes remember that even a person like Stephen Hawking is left by his wife and ended up having kids with someone else."

No one talks for some moments. The tension is going up, just a tiny bit. Until Johnny breaks the silence.

"Your crush is a guy?"

Ah. Shit. Should he shift the topic to something lighter?

"It's not that I mind it. I'm just curious. Confirming."

"You're not weirded out?"

Doyoung slowly feels calmer than when the electricity just went out several times ago.

"No? Why should I? I have a crush on a guy too."

The statement prompts Doyoung to sit up, while their hands still linked to each other. Even though the light is still out, and Johnny won't be able to see clearly what he was doing, Doyoung jerks his head, turns to Johnny with widened eyes, half opened mouth, and a soft gasped.

"You... do?"

A giggle comes out from Johnny's lips, "Why? Can't I?"

Doyoung rests his back on the wall again. "No. It's really unexpected."

"But he's a really great guy you know? He's pretty reserved sometimes, but I really enjoy the time we spent together for the last months."

It's so soft, the tone that Johnny uses as he tells Doyoung about this crush guy is a lovely one. Gentle. Touching.

"He sounds like a good guy."

And Doyoung's heart breaks. He really wants to say it only breaks a little, but that would be a lie.

"He is. We sometimes bicker about nonsense, but most of the times, we just talk about anything. Like... literally anything. From politics to who's the hottest girl boyfriend now. There's a huge range of topics we have," Johnny grows excited as he talks about his crush more, and Doyoung bet Johnny's biggest smile is spreading on his smile, his eyes lit up, his face beams just by the thought of it.

"Is that so?" Meanwhile Doyoung can't think of any other responds. His brain is too busy mourning for his heartbreak.

"Yup. He's also caring. A little bit sensitive but on positive notes. Smart, is good at singing, loves to take care of others, can be sarcastic, but still, he's really lovely."

Doyoung lets out a forced laugh, trying to get excited along with his roommate. The only prays he has now is for Johnny not to find out about his disappointment, heartbreak, and sadness that is probably shown on his face.

"You've found a good guy, haven't you?" Doyoung elbows his roommate. "I want to meet him."

"You want?"

Doyoung nods, "Yup. I probably can learn something from him."

But he feels like laughing at himself for the wish he just said. A hopeless wish. A wish that if Doyoung can at least have a tenth of that guy's quality, Johnny will probably turn to him. That someone in the future will heard of him from Johnny's mouth, with the same excitement and joy on his talking tones like the one Doyoung listens to now.

"But you can't meet him, though."

It's exactly when Johnny finishes his sentences when the light cames upon them again. The electricity coming up again, giving energy to the lamp above theit heads to light up. Both of them squints their eyes, taking as minimum light as possible for the time being, as their eyes already adjusted in the darkness earlier. Doyoung's brain, though, is still processing the things Johnny said before the light comes out again, thinking of many possible reasons for his roommate not to let him meet this amazing guy. Is Johnny afraid that Doyoung will take him away from Johnny? Is that the reason?

"But why?" Doyoung asks, curious. "I won't take him away from you. I promise."

"You still can't, and that's not the reason," Johnny laughs.

"So?"

There it is. A gentle smile spreads on Johnny's face, eyes locked on Doyoung's one, his face beams in joy, his eyes lit up, sparkling. Then the taller guy brings his hand, the one that holds Doyoung's hand, close to his lips, plating a soft and quick peck on the back of Doyoung's hand.

It flutters the latter, as Doyoung can feel the heat comes up to his cheeks, and his ears, thanks to his heart for beating like crazy and pumping bloods to his face.

It flutters him more at the words uttered by his roommate.

"That's you, Doyoung."

It's as if the earth has stopped spinning altogether, the time has freezed, people become stone, and there's only two of them who can move. The butterflies inside Doyoung's stomach bursts out as if forcing their way out from inside. He intensely stares at Johnny's dark brown eyes, diving deeper and deeper, trying to see the lie from the words he said just now. He looks for the truth, but ends up with nothing.

"But..." Doyoung hesitant to ask, pausing his sentences midway, "...why?"

Johnny chuckles, he's definitely happy. "I thought I told you why. Should I repeat?"

"No! I mean... You don't have to," the other guy says, "I just... don't understand. Are you really describing me earlier?"

"I never lie to you, just a gentle reminder," Johnny claims.

"But how? I'm not caring."

"You practically always ask me how's my day every time I come back from college."

"I'm not smart."

"You have a lot of trivial knowledges and I love listening to them."

"Am I that good? The guy you describe sounds better than me."

"Doyoung, listen," the taller says as he reaches for both of Doyoung's hand, holding it tight. The light of his eyes is gentle, full of love. "You really should think more highly of yourself, okay? You're an incredible person. You're more than how you think you are. And I really mean it when I describe you that way. That is who you are to me; important, precious, lovely, amazing—all the positive adjectives exsits in this world are not enough to—"

"Okay, stop," Doyoung cut Johnny in the middle of his speech, because he can't listen to it anymore. His heart can burst anytime soon. Hell, his vein is probably swelling from delivering bloods through his whole body. Also, he doesn't want to embarrass himself by showing how red his face is right now, so he tries to look away, covering his face by his forearm.

"No way I haven't finished," Johnny whines, hands are still tightly holding on to Doyoung's.

"I understand, so please stop."

The silence weighs on Doyoung, as he is afraid of Johnny being able to hear his beating heart, as it is so loud in his ears. It beats faster when he glances on Johnny's direction, only to see the other guy's face is closer than before.

"Doyoung, I really love you. If I can give this whole world to you, then I will."

"I..." he pauses. He takes a deep breathe, exhales, and so on until he judges himself as calm. "I love you, too."

A gentle smile appears on Johnny's face. "So... boyfriends?"

The same smile, but even wider, also appears on Doyoung's face. Firmly, he nods. "Boyfriends."

And Doyoung swear, the kiss they share afterwards is the sweetest first kiss a person in love can get.

* * *

New year comes by in a blink of an eye. A lot of invitations are coming from a lot of sort of friends. Doyoung gets one from his high school friends, one from his middle school friends, and one from his classmates in college. And being a homebody that Doyoung is, he replies to them all with a polite rejection, saying that his family has already booked him for a week during new years and he wants to spend the time he misses with his family during this time. Most of them understand, and doesn't bug Doyoung anymore about it.

It's the truth. His family does book him for new year, hoping they can share times they miss with each other, filling in the gaps of news and information. Of course, Doyoung needs to mention the light out incident, and a confession that happen afterwards, which is delighting the whole family and even asks Doyoung to invite him to the household the next time he visits them.

And in the blink of an eye too, winter break ends. Students go back to the dorm, slowly filling up the empty room one by one. Some brings more stuffs to their dorm, some left a bit of their stuffs back in their home. Some comes with souvenirs and foods, some comes and asks for the souvenirs and foods. The dorm that once was so cold and lonely is brighten up as more students come back and stays for another semester.

It also applies to Doyoung. He doesn't bring additional stuffs for his room, nor he brings home some from his dorm. There are still two beds inside the room, two cupboards, two tables, and two chairs. It's exactly the same as how when Doyoung leaves this place some days ago. It doesn't change much.

The only change though, is probably—

"Wow, you're already arrive?"

Doyoung turns his whole body, now facing the opened door, where Johnny stands.

"Is it because you miss me?" Johnny lets a smug smile to appear on his face, eyebrows wiggling, asking for a laugh from the other guy.

"Firstly, it's because my dad is only available this afternoon," Doyoung can't hold his smile anymore as he sees Johnny longer and longer, surpressing his giggles from the delightful feeling that warms his chest upon meeting the taller guy.

Johnny closes the door behind him. "If there's first, I believe there's second."

"Secondly," Doyoung pauses, walks over to Johnny who patiently stands up before the door, looking lovingly at Doyoung, "yes, I miss you."

A giggle escapes from Johnny's lips, before he plants a gentle kiss on Doyoung's lips, taking his time because it has been days and even weeks for their lips not meet each other. They miss this feeling, the softness of each other's lips, the familiar and warm feelings filling up their bodies every time their lips touching.

As they break the kiss after a minute or so, Johnny intentionally bumps his forehead on Doyoung's one, hands on his boyfriend's waist.

"You want to know something?"

Doyoung chuckles. He already knows, more or less, what Johnny is going to say, but he gives his boyfriend chance to say it himself.

"What is it?"

"I miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! Thank you so much for reading. Don't be shy to drop some feedback and hope you're enjoying your time reading this!


End file.
